Physical and virtual machines may run business critical applications. Businesses may rely on continuous availability of these applications and any downtime may be unacceptable. When the physical and/or virtual machine running a business critical application fails, immediate recovery of the physical or virtual machine may be necessary to maintain normal business operations. In some situations, services provided by the physical or virtual machine running the business critical application may be unavailable while the physical or virtual machine is being recovered after failure. Accordingly, reducing the time between the failure of a physical or virtual machine and the recovery of the machine may be a primary goal in various business contexts.